


and i'll be right back so hold my soul for me

by snakelaces



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cage!Fic, Dark Poetry, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Poetry, Samifer - Freeform, allusions to torture, no outright mention of torture though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakelaces/pseuds/snakelaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sam leaves the cage with a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i'll be right back so hold my soul for me

 

it's dark

it's fine

    (you get used to it

after a while

   after the stars have swept from the sky

         and crumbled into the soil)

and my skin is

    needlepoint fire

        that sloughed off

  into the snow

a million miles close

  but i don't need skin

        when i have eyes

           to cry

                 and a mouth

           to say

        i understand

and hands to place

upon your cheeks

and solemnly swear

      to speak the truth

           the whole truth

                 and nothing but the truth

                       so help me silence

   and here i am yours and you are here

         and nobody

      not the righteous fury

           clawing at his broken puppet boy

        (o virtuous brother of yours

           how far he has fallen),

      not the man

                 in the sky

                       with his kind eyes

                             and cheshire cat grin

   can hurt us now

 so pull me close

                and kiss me bloody

           because no matter what happens

    i will always end up back here

                 with you

         in our palace

               built from broken dreams

                   and damned aspirations

                      that build pretty silver bars

             to weave

      into our skin

             and know that i will return

       in what to you will be a blip

             and to me a small and clear infinity

       and i wish i could give you

       so much more (but i can't)  

   so walk me to the door

           and don't take my hand

             don't say goodbye

               just wish me well

  and know that my love

   will follow you

    wherever you wander

       whatever you seek

         and i'll be right back

               so hold

                   my soul

                           for me.


End file.
